Partners
by AkiBlue
Summary: A feisty dog and a lazy cloud. How does it work out? No I don't own Naruto KibaxShikamaru yaoi.


Fangs bared. Claws out. And two hazel eyes peered from the tall grass that protected the figure's body.

The figure inched closer and closer to its target. Ready to pounce.

As the figure readied itself, a voice called out lazily. "You're not going to sneak up on me. Give it a rest." This caused an exasperated growl and the grass to quiver. "You're no fun Shikamaru. No fun at all." Kiba stood and dusted the dirt from his pants. "Aren't we suppose to be training anyway!?" Kiba plopped in front of the spiky haired boy who was sitting against a tree, daydreaming. As usual. "We've trained enough today. I'm tired." Kiba frowned and growled softly. "But I'm not."

"Well that's too bad." Shikamaru gave a sigh and laid on the grass. Kiba was annoyed with his training partner- he was always annoyed with him. Every time they were paired up to train together, Shikamaru would only train for thirty minutes and then claim he was bored.

Every. Damn. Time.

"Where's Akamaru? Can't you train with him?"

Kiba sighed and shook his head. "Akamaru is at the vet. He got hurt really bad on my last mission." There was a slight hurt in his voice, and a tinge of guilt. Shikamaru caught that and sat up, looking at him. "Hey, it'll be alright. Akamaru is tough...I mean he has to handle you everyday." Shikamaru smirked when Kiba rolled his eyes. "Oh, very funny."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Go be a good dog and leave me be...I'm going to take a nap." A low growl made Shikamaru open one eye and look at his training partner. "What? Did I strike a nerve or something?"

Kiba was getting really fed up with Shikamaru's smartass comments. Still on the ground, Kiba dug his nails into the dirt, eyeing the lazy genius. How did he do it? The boy was so smart...yet he was so damn lazy. It always got under Kiba's skin...so maybe he got a little jealous at the guy's talent.

"Please stop staring at me, I can't sleep." Kiba huffed and stalked over to Mr. Perfect.

Suddenly, Kiba blinked. He was..perfect. From brains, and admittedly, he had the bronze too. Before Kiba could start goggling over his chiseled features, he shut his eyes and shook his head. Was this why the lazy ninja frustrated him so much? Because he had found him attractive? The smell of cinnamon always rose when Kiba was around Shikamaru, and he had to say, he did enjoy it. This was why he always wanted to fight him, just to get close to that familiar scent. The dog ninja's cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.

'He doesn't even like me...and he obviously is dating Temari! I mean, she's always around him...Ugh, where's Akamaru when I need him...'

The thoughts in his head were making him shift in the spot he was in, making Shikamaru flinch in annoyance. What was wrong with the dog now? Did he have to pee or something?

Shikamaru rolled over and sat up. "You're becoming trouble-" He stopped, seeing the expression on Kiba's face. It was a mixture of confusion and sadness. Almost as if he were a puppy in trouble. It made Shikamaru's heart melt a little, but of course he didn't show it. "Hey what's wrong?" He spoke, a little softer this time.

Kiba's cheeks were still burning, as he sat on his knees. This time, his mind had flooded to dirty thoughts. Wondering if Shikamaru tasted as good as he smelled. His hands slid over his lap, covering the arousal he was trying to avoid. "I...I'm fine." Kiba said, looking down at the grass in front of him.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying into the lie. Kiba seemed different, almost submissive rather. Wait- what did that have to do with anything?! Thankfully, Shikamaru was able to contain his thoughts. He moved closer to Kiba, hearing a less than soft whimper.

What was up with him?

That sweet smell of cinnamon came closer, and Kiba tried scooting back.

'Why am I acting so...like a chick!'

He mentally growled at himself, but was frozen in place. "Hey, Kiba. You don't look too good. Are you sure you're okay?" Kiba started to say something, but inhaled sharply when Shikamaru placed a hand on his head. Kiba immediately bit his lip and tried to pull away, only to fall backwards on his back and expose the tent in his pants.

Shikamaru watched Kiba become clumsy, and then looked at his arousal. "K...Kiba?" Shikamaru processed the information. Thought. And then blushed. Kiba was thinking of him..? But why? "W-why me?" There was curiosity in his that even he had never heard before.

It was a little- more like a lot- awkward to have Shikamaru ask questions as if Kiba was...okay. But Kiba scrambled to sit in front of him, slipping his hands over his lap once more. "I-...I guess that annoyance I thought I had toward you...was a crush..?" There was no point of trying to weave through the conversation. Now or never right?

In the midst of Kiba's thoughts, he felt a hand rubbing against his bulging pants, causing him to inhale sharply. He bit back a moan and dug his nails into the ground. Like hell Kiba would make him stop now!

Shikamaru was obviously enjoying the reactions he got, and unzipped the dog nin's pants. If it wasn't clear then, it was definitely clear now that Shika had a thing for Kiba. (He really didn't know how to say it. It was just oh so troublesome.) Kiba's eyes had shut and he let focused on the new waves of pleasure as a soft tongue went up and down his length. "Ngh...Shi-Shi-" He gave up trying to speak, Kiba wasn't even sure if he was on the verge of cursing or calling out Shikamaru's name.

A moan escaped Kiba as he went into Shika's mouth. "Nnn~ Fuck Shika! How on Earth did you learn how tnnh~" His sentence failed as Shikamaru's head bobbed faster. Kiba moaned again and ran fingers through Shika's soft hair. A soft whimper escaped when Shikamaru let go.

They kissed. Their tongues fighting for dominance; but in the end Shikamaru won. Although in the end, Kiba was happy to loose.

In the entanglement, tongues explored, sweaty bodies were pressed, and sweet spots were hit. Moans grew louder, and hickies and love bites (thanks to Kiba) were exchanged. This went on until that moment of ecstasy happened. Kiba howled out in pleasure, Shikamaru moaning with him.

Kiba licked Shikamaru's cheek as they laid together, breathing heavy.

"Can we be partners again?" Kiba looked up with almost pleading eyes. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gave a smirk. "How troublesome...but yes. We can be partners."

Was that their way of sealing the deal? Apparently so because both seemed to have a secret understanding of the words. It was the start of a relationship- or "partnership."


End file.
